Supernatural Fanfic
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: When the Winchester boys turn up at her dad's bar on the tail of the demon that killed their mother, Rosie feels a connection. She assists the boys when a manic vampire hunter rocks into town and friendship emerges. Eventual Dean/Rosie with some Sam/Rosie.


**Supernatural Fanfic**

Heartless-x-Love: Rosie has been a Hunter for ten years and has seen some things that would make others run for cover. So when the Winchester boys turn up at her dad's bar on the tail of the demon that killed their mother, she feels a connection. She assists the boys when a manic vampire hunter rocks into town and an uneasy friendship emerges. What she doesn't foresee is the connection between her dad and John could have huge ramifications for many people in the future.

-x-

**Chupacabra:**

Thumbing through her notebook, the Hunter searched madly for any information concerning her latest target. "Damn, there's nothing! Dad mustn't have come across many before" Rosie shoved the book back into her duffle-bag and threw it on the back-seat of her car. The occupant of the front passenger seat was tapping away at a laptop "find anything?" she asked. Rosie leant against the window "nothing, we're just gonna have to try everything" she said pushing off the car and unlocking the trunk. Alex got out and came around to the back of the Camero "do we have everything we need?" she asked. Rosie rummaged through the trunk, ticking off a mental list "yep. It's almost dusk, let's go". The girls got back in the car and Rosie steered the car towards the border.

A few hours later the Camero was parked outside a run-down farmhouse. "Don't forget to bring your Infra-red camera, I don't want the thing to catch me by surprise" Rosie said popping the trunk of the car. She pulled out her shotgun and filled it with rock-salt cartridges. Rosie next pulled out her semi-automatic pistol and inserted a magazine filled with silver bullets. She placed a few extra magazines and cartridges in her pocket. As an after-thought she put her silver edged knife down her boot. She looked over at Alex, who was gearing herself up with the latest night vision paraphernalia. "Ready?" Rosie asked priming her shotgun. "Let's do this" Alex replied switching on her gear.

Rosie lead the way around the side of the farmhouse and out into one of the paddocks to the left. She could hear the panicked bleating of the goats and silently cursed to herself 'looks like we can't save all of them'. "How close are we?" she whispered to Alex. "About twenty yards away, you might want to put the goggles on" Alex handed the goggles over and Rosie quickly put them on. What she could see made a lump rise in her throat. There were a few unmoving forms on the ground and another goat struggling to get away from the creature that had it pinned to the ground. Rosie raised her pistol and emptied the magazine. The beast roared but didn't go down, so Rosie quickly brought her shotgun around and emptied it. It seemed the beast was beaten but it got up and charged straight for the girls. Rosie shoved Alex out of the way and extracted her knife just in time to slice off the creatures left ear. It stopped its attack and growled, before turning around and loping away into the night.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked breathlessly. "I'm fine, but could you have shoved me any harder? I nearly smashed my camera" Alex wasn't happy. "Sorry" Rosie replied before quietly stepping forward towards the panicked goat. "Shhhh, it's okay" she cooed. The poor things eyes were bugging out of its head and Rosie could see it was scared and starting to go into shock. "Alex, quick go get a blanket, this one's alive but getting shocky" she kept her voice low and Alex could only just hear her. Five minutes later the goat was carefully wrapped in the blanket and secured on the backseat of the Camero. "We'll take him to the nearest animal shelter and then go home, how bout it?" Rosie said getting into the driver's seat. "Sounds like a plan, but can we get food before we go home? It's like midnight and I'm starving" Alex whined as her stomach grumbled. "Sure" Rosie put her foot down and sped off down the road.

After successfully finding an animal shelter that was open and willing to take in livestock, Rosie and Alex were cruising down the road discussing the Hunt. "Right, so silver bullets don't work and rock salt doesn't work. What does seem to work against Chupacabra's?" Alex asked before stuffing a hamburger into her mouth. "Well, after I cut its ear off it ran away, so I'm assuming we need to put in the journal that they are susceptible to dismemberment" Rosie said taking a sip of her soda. "Like Werewolves?" Alex asked. "Yeah, but this is hardly conclusive. I just hope we don't come across another one" Rosie glanced up at the oncoming road sign "I hope dad's not waiting up for us". Alex chuckled and put her seat back. "Wake me up when we get back to the Bar" she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Rosie's favourite REO Speedwagon song came over the radio. "_I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, and you make everything so clear. And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…and I can't fight this feeling anymore_" Rosie sang along as she drove down the road. Alex grumbled "shut up with your blasted singing". Rosie smiled and kept on driving.

(Five hours later)

"Oi, bitch wake up" Rosie shook her passenger "we're home and some ass has parked in my spot". Alex opened her eyes and saw an Impala parked underneath the sign for the Bar. "I can't wait to see this" she said collecting her things and following Rosie into the building. "Which o' you assholes owns the sweet-ass Impala in the parking lot?" Rosie fumed glaring around at the people gathered at the tables. Two guys at the bar turned around and the short one spoke "I do, what about it?" he asked. Alex smiled and set her laptop on the bar on the right of the tall one. "You're in so much trouble" she chuckled. Rosie stormed towards the short guy and prodded his chest "you are parked in my spot asshole; now move your car or I'll move it for you!" "Why should I? What are you gonna do about it sugar bun?" the guy was just asking for trouble. He got it delivered in a fist to the face and a knee to the groin. Rosie turned her attention to the tall one "shift the car or I do that to you too" she seethed. The guy took one look at Rosie's face before grabbing the keys off the guy on the ground and walking quickly out of the building. "Welcome home girls, how'd it go?" the man behind the bar asked pouring Rosie a soda. "Well it turns out Chupacabra's are immune to silver bullets and rock-salt" she replied sitting on a stool "but it seems they can be dealt with like Werewolves, I only managed to cut the things ear off but you know…"

"Did you just say Chupacabra?" the short guy had staggered to his feet. "Yeah" Rosie replied turning around to look the guy in the eye. "You're a Hunter?" he asked as the tall guy came back in. "Remember how I told you about the reasons why you shouldn't park where you did?" an old man next to me said. "She is one of the best darn Hunters in the county boy, and I'd watch yourself if I was you" the old man raised his beer in a salute. "That reminds me boys, I didn't catch your names" the man behind the bar pulled out a large ledger. "Dean and Sam Winchester" they replied. The idle chatter that filled the room suddenly stopped as every soul turned their gaze to the two men standing at the bar. "Really, well I'm an old friend of John's. The name's George Thomson and these are my girls, Rosie and Alex" the bar-man quickly wrote the Winchester's names into his book and put it away "Frank take over for me will ya', I want to talk to the lads in private". Frank replied and George picked up his cane and started off down the passage "come on girls". "Coming pa" the girls followed the boys as they were led into one of the private rooms. "Now boys I think it's time you told me why you are in my bar" George looked from Dean to Sam before Sam pulled out a small box covered in markings and a letter. "If I'm not mistaken that's a curse box" Rosie couldn't believe what she was seeing. George looked at the boys and nodded "I see. Well then start talking".


End file.
